Sudden life for Eiji Kikumaru
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Adult life story. After high school. Eiji was unsure what to study after high school. All his friends knew what they wanted to dream and pursue in their adult life. Eiji gives pet care, or another word for veterinary a try. He meets new people as well. But loses something important. What is it? Unbetaed 1st chapter. Please give story a chance. I would love a Beta writer.


Sudden Life for Eiji Kikumaru

_Disclaimer: I don't own this Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this fan fiction. Enjoy reading, minna. _

_Adult story of Eiji Kikumaru. _

In his mid twenties already a lovable, Eiji Kikumaru was studying his hardest in a program. After high school he signed up for a program in veterinarian. He wanted to give it a try as he wasn't sure what he would pursue as a life's goal in his last two years of high school. Of course he could have continued his love for tennis, but wouldn't without a certain partner. His former partner, and best friend Oishi Shuichiro. The young doubles partner was in shock when Oishi told him years ago what he would study and pursue in college.

_"Eiji, I'll be studying to become a Orthopedist." He tells him one day._

_"Oi, Oishi, what's that exactly?" The cute red head asked, confused._

_"It's a sports doctor in lamest term." _

_"You, and everyone else have already decided on what to become." _

_"Well we have to." He pats his friend's back gently, "We're going to be out in the real world in a year or 2. Think of something you love, Eiji. I know you'll study hard and go forward with that dream." _

Eiji kept those words to heart. As everyone in his former tennis team knew what they wanted in life. He for sure would give pet care a try, as he loves animals too(i don't remember if he does or not. If not, please just go with it in this fan fic.). After high school he was part of a popular program that was located in Tokyo, Japan. Moving there was a lot of work for the young red haired man. The support of his family and friends was always there.

In just six years he would be able to graduate with a degree in hand. He already was doing hands on pet care in a nearby pet hospital. Just being there made him love his desire of being a veterinarian even more. He also met a lot of different people. Especially, a young man named, Daichi. Just a year younger than Eiji both hit it off really well. In two years both would each other's back when caring for the most dangerous animals that came to the hospital. Making sure they weren't endanger or themselves around other people, studying on the dangerous animals that would likely attack their doctors. Not their caretakers when warned not to do certain things.

He was in his final year of the program. It was a lot of sweat and tears when buckling down for his studies. In a few months he would have a degree in hand. Eiji wasn't sure who'd he invite to his graduation, except his family. His huge family consisting of lots of brothers and sisters would surely go on there to hype up the baby of the family's graduation.

"My family would be making a big deal." He sits alone while eating a burger.

He was awaiting for Daichi, whom was also his boyfriend of a year now. What hurt his heart the most was losing contact with all he knew from his early teen years till last year of high school. That's right our favorite hyped up Eiji, lost contact with all of his teammates, and past former tennis rivals from the other schools.

"Hi Eiji, did I keep you waiting long?"

A handsome young dark haired man, with blue eyes joined Eiji in a small booth. A menu in hand trying to figure out what to order since joining him. A waiter comes by with Eiji's soft drink, and looking back at Daichi waiting till he ordered what he wanted as well.

"A glass of water would be fine for now." he tells the waiter.

The man just jots down what he wanted and leaves the two young men alone. Eiji leans closer to kiss his boyfriends' lips. Smiling happily he couldn't wait to hear how his test as of yet had been.

"I've passed and I'll be graduating with you."

"Just next year you would have graduated."

"Well I wanted to make sure I graduated with you, senpai."

"No need to be formal with me, Daikun," he smiles looking out the window. "You could have just called me Eiji, like everyone else does."

Eiji tells him keeping a smile. His smile changed to a sudden shock. What caught the sight of Eiji, was a familiar face, when looking out the window. The thing that made his heart pound all of a sudden was the person entering the fast food shop restaurant he was in now.

The end or to be continued?

How was it? Should I continue this or not? Was it to everyone's liking or not?

Leave me good reviews, eh? Happy holidays and soon to be new year's 2020.

Laters :3


End file.
